


Bravery's Origin Story

by ThatOneChick22



Series: Origins (or, how the SOULs fell) [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bravery is smart and prepared, Gen, How Bravery fell, I mean who just decides to climb down a pit like no biggie, My headcanons, Short, but a little dumb too, but the true question is... does Bravery choose cinnamon or butterscotch??, this guy that's who, toriel's back at it again with the pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick22/pseuds/ThatOneChick22
Summary: How the SOUL of Bravery fell. Or, in other words, how one person's dedication to do the right thing can end them up in an odd place.
Series: Origins (or, how the SOULs fell) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584268
Kudos: 9





	Bravery's Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to part 5 of this series. Hope you all enjoy!

People had always told him that he was too headstrong. Too reckless and foolhardy. Too willing to jump into dangerous circumstances. And it was probably the truth. Bravery would go anywhere if it meant an adventure, especially if the adventure meant that he could help someone.

So when he heard about the mountain, and how it had an awful habit of losing people in it, he knew he had to find what had killed those who’d been lost on the mountain. So Bravery told his parents farewell, that he’d see them later, and took off. 

He lived a little ways away from the mountain, about thirty minutes, so it took him a little bit to get there. Once he was there, he began his adventure. He looked high and low, searching for something that could possibly kill so many other people. 

He didn’t find anything until he came upon a gaping hole. It was so large and unstable that he feared the edge he was standing on would crumble and fall in.

It was an easy enough assumption for him that this was where the other humans had perished. It helped that there were objects strewn about that could only be left by other people. 

He could’ve left then, happy with how he’d solved the mystery, but he wanted answers. He wanted to find them, and that required going into the hole.

So he grabbed the rope out of his pack, tied it onto a tree that hung over the edge of the hole, and began to rappel down. There was fear in his heart, but he pushed it down, certain that he needed to do this, despite the fact that hardly anyone had returned from the mountain. 

Once his feet touched the ground, he looked around, intrigued. What in the world was this place? There didn’t seem to be any bodies, only a nice patch of flowers. So he began to explore, finding a corridor that lead to another patch of flowers. He looked around for a few minutes before turning to see a white goat-like woman standing behind him. He jumped, and then froze, confused as to what he was seeing.

“Do not fear, my child,” she said, “I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. I watch for those who have fallen down here and guide them.”

“You’re the one that’s hurt all those other people then!” he said, almost furiously. “How dare you?”

“My child,” the goat woman said, “I have not hurt anyone. I help them.”

“Then why haven’t any of them returned to their families, if you help them?”

“Because of the Barrier,” she said. “It will not let anyone out.”

Bravery frowned. “I don’t believe you. I rappelled down here, I can rappel back up.”

“Have you tried to, my child?” She asked, and looked at him sadly. 

“No, but I will. Right now.”

“You may try, my child, but it will not work.” Toriel said, but followed him nonetheless. 

Bravery grabbed ahold of the rope and began to climb, working his muscles hard. He made it about halfway up before a solid force prevented him from going any further. He pushed against it with all his might. Nothing happened.

He climbed back down the rope and faced Toriel, gaze steady. “Tell me about this place, and the Barrier. Tell me about the others.”

“Of course, my child. But first,” she said, leading him down the path, “Would you like some pie?”

And so, Bravery’s adventure into the underground began.

**Author's Note:**

> Bravery was oddly hard for me to write. Like, I want him to be brave but not cocky. I also want him to feel things for other people and yeah it was kinda hard for me to get that across. Sometimes I think I should've put him as Justice, because this feels a little like Justice to me. I don't know though.  
> Also, more Toriel because I can't help it. I love the goat mom. She's the best ever, no joke.  
> (Tidbit that I might add into the story coming after this, but Bravery really inspired a tiny baby Papyrus as he went through the underground. So he's one of Papyrus' big inspirations.)  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
